Who Am I?
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Starts out in POA. What happens when the life you thought you knew turned out to be nothing more than a lie? Anna Lupin is about to find out as she struggles to complete her third year at Hogwarts and tries not to fall for Harry Potter. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Title: Who Am I?  
****Summary: AU. Starts out in POA. What happens when the life you thought you knew turned out to be nothing more than a lie? Anna Lupin is about to find out as she struggles to complete her third year at Hogwarts and tries not to fall for Harry Potter.  
****Genre: Drama/Romance  
****Rating: T  
****Pairing: HP/OC, mentions of SB/OC  
****Flames: I will not accept them. However, I am open to constructive criticism.**

* * *

_"Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_

_**-Sirius Black - Order of the Phoenix (movie)**_

**Prologue:**

_"She's beautiful, Sirius."_

_"Of course she is, Remus, she gets her good looks from me."_

_The werewolf rolled his eyes._

_"No, I'd say it was 99% Claire, 1% you."_

_Sirius put his hand over his heart and a look of mock indignation overcame his features. Remus saw him turn to the room they'd left mere moments before. A Healer was attending to a woman with reddish-brown hair. The woman was holding a small bundle in her arms and smiling._

_"Have you told James and Lily?" asked Remus, "You know Lily'll kill you if you don't."_

_Sirius sighed. Lily and James Potter had become parents a month previous, to a son they named Harry. They'd named Sirius as his godfather._

_"I was going to pay them a visit this week, but Dumbledore -"_

_Remus nodded in understanding._

_"I'm sure they understand," he said placatingly. "The organization's the only thing besides the you-know-what that ensures their safety."_

_Sirius nodded, knowing that Remus was referencing the Order of the Phoenix, and the Fidelius Charm. Remus had heard that James had asked Sirius to be Secret-Keeper._

_The whole reason for the charm was because the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard since Grindelwald himself, had targeted the Potters. Remus had heard something about a prophecy, and the fact that it referenced Harry; Voldemort was set on killing him._

_"Sirius!"_

_Sirius flinched, then muttered,_

_"Claire." He hurried into the room. Remus watched them talk quietly for a moment, then Sirius looked up and beckoned to him._

_"How're you feeling, Claire?" asked Remus as he walked into the room._

_Claire smiled tiredly._

_"I'm wonderful, thanks Moony." she said. "Mind her head, won't you?" she added to Sirius, who was now holding the infant._

_"Have you picked out a name?" asked the werewolf._

_"We couldn't agree," said Sirius. "So she picked it out."_

_"Annamaria Louise Black," said his wife proudly._

_Sirius sighed exasperatedly._

_"She couldn't do something simple."_

_"It's pretty." said Remus with a shrug, and snorted when Claire stuck her tongue out at Sirius. "Suits her."_

_Sirius was staring at Claire._

_"Ask him, love," he murmured._

_She looked up at Remus._

_"Would you be her godfather?" she asked._

_Remus's jaw dropped. There was absolutely no way - no possible way he could do such a thing...if something should happen, he could not raise the child. He would be putting her in danger._

_"No rush," said Claire hastily, reading his expression. Damn her, how was she always able to tell what he was thinking? Maybe he was just too obvious with expressing his emotions on his face._

_A minute or two passed, and then Remus nodded._

"Mmph."

Remus was vaguely aware that someone was shaking him.

"Dad, wake up!"

He opened his eyes and looked up to see a young girl staring at him. She had shoulder length reddish-brown hair, and grayish-blue eyes.

"Oh," he said sleepily, "Thanks, Anna. Did you finish your History of Magic essay?"

"Yeah," she replied, "d'you want to look over it?"

"Later," he yawned, "We ought to go to Diagon Alley, and get your school supplies."

"Really? Great! Can we go now?" exclaimed Anna excitedly, "I really want to visit Flourish and Blotts, see if they've got anything new, that's interesting! And Quality Quidditch Supplies as well. Oh don't worry," she added, seeing the look on Remus' face. "I know we're only going to get my school things. Can we go now?"

"Anna, it's nearly midnight. We'll go in the morning. Off to bed with you."

"Okay," she said, "Good night." She hugged him, then ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_It was over. Lily and James were dead, murdered by Voldemort. Remus couldn't believe it - how could Sirius have betrayed the man who was like a brother to him? Claire was in hysterics upon hearing the news, and even more so at the fact that Sirius had seemingly been the cause._

_Miraculously, Harry had survived the attack. No one could explain how, because this infant was the first to face the Killing Curse and live. In doing so, Voldemort had vanished...and Harry, with nothing except a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, had been moved to his Aunt and Uncle's house._

_"I can't believe it." said Claire quietly, as she watched Anna, now a year old, crawling about on the floor of Remus' kitchen._

_"Neither can I," admitted the werewolf, "He had us all fooled."_

_Claire looked up, the gleam in her eyes fierce._

_"No," she said angrily, "I should have said that I _don't _believe it. Think about it, Moony!" she said, "Sirius and James were the best of friends - he's Harry's godfather for crying out loud! _Why _would he betray them?"_

_Remus reached over and touched her hand._

_"I know it hurts, Claire -" he started, but she wrenched her hand out of his grip._

_"I'm going to visit Caroline." she said stonily. He watched as she scooped Anna up in her arms, and left him sitting there, hoping her sister could talk some sense into her._

_A week later, there was a knock on his door, and he opened it to find a woman with black hair, holding Anna in her arms. Remus recognised her immediately._

_"Caroline," he said._

_"Claire's gone." she replied. "Here. She asked me to give you this." She shoved a roll of parchment into his hand as she entered the small cottage. Remus unrolled it, and read the following:_

_**Moony,**_

_**I'm sorry to do this, but I've gone to track down Sirius. I **__**won't**__** believe he betrayed James and Lily. It's too insane for me to even contemplate. I ask that you look after Anna for me until I return. I've spoken to Caroline, and she has agreed to take Anna during the full moon.**_

_**Claire**_

_Remus looked up and stared at Caroline, mouth agape._

_"I know the full moon isn't for another month." she said softly. "and if Claire isn't back by then just use the Floo."_

_Remus looked down at Anna as Caroline used his fireplace to travel back to her home._

_"It's just you and me for now, I guess." he murmured._

Remus sighed as he recalled that night. There was now no question that he had come to love his best friends' daughter as his own. The question was, what was he supposed to tell her? She'd already tried asking questions, and he knew he couldn't put them off forever. Caroline was having the same problem.

As far as Anna knew, her mother was dead. Remus had explained it to her the summer before she started at Hogwarts. Claire had been killed by Death Eaters three weeks after Caroline had left Anna with Remus. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had recovered her body and had gone to tell Claire's sister.

The only thing Remus and Caroline did not dare tell Anna was about Sirius - who was now imprisoned in Azkaban. Guilt overcame him; he knew Sirius would've wanted his daughter to know the truth.

He did not sleep well, and when he awoke hours later, it was to Anna impatiently shaking him.

"Let's go!" she insisted, "It's nearly noon!"

"I'm up, I'm up," he said groggily, "Give me twenty minutes, then we'll go."

Anna sighed irritably and hurried back downstairs. Remus got up slowly, and went to get dressed.

* * *

**Okay it's not much, but I hope you liked it, and it will get better! Please leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

When Remus and Anna arrived at The Leaky Cauldron much later, they went straight through to where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Remus tapped one of the bricks with his wand and the two stepped through the entry way.

"So how are you getting to Hogwarts?" asked Anna as they headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Remus turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Dad," Remus' insides squirmed uncomfortably when he heard that last word. If Sirius weren't imprisoned, he would've hexed Remus into the next century, he was sure of it. "I know Professor Dumbledore asked you to come teach at Hogwarts."

Remus sighed.

"I'll be taking the Hogwarts Express with you and the other students, of course. Don't worry," he added when he saw the mortified look on Anna's face, "We don't have to sit in the same compartment."

"Great," she replied, relieved, "D'you mind waiting for me while I get my books?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at Madam Malkin's."

Anna nodded and walked into the shop. Two people caught her attention. One was a tall boy with red hair, the other, a girl with extremely bushy brown hair. They were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were in the same year as she was, but in different houses; Anna was in Ravenclaw, Hermione and Ron were in Gryffindor.

"Hi," she said as she walked up to them.

Both turned to look at her.

"Hi Anna," they said simultaneously.

"Hi Ron," she replied. "Hi Hermione. You two have a good holiday?"

They nodded.

"Just finished getting our school supplies." said Ron, "We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron til tomorrow."

"Have you got everything?" asked Hermione, panting as she struggled to lift the many shopping bags she had with her.

"No, Dad and I just got here a bit ago." said Anna. " Er--Exactly how many subjects are you taking, Hermione?"

She shrugged.

" A lot, but I'll manage." she glanced at Ron. "Come on, we'd better get back, your mum will go nuts if we don't."

Ron nodded.

"See you on the train then," he said to Anna, and he and Hermione left.

Ten minutes later, Anna left the shop, clutching a bag with her new school books in her hand. She was extremely glad not to be taking Care of Magical Creatures - those books looked monstrous. The only new subject she had signed up for was Divination.

She was on her way to Madam Malkin's when a voice called,

"Oi, Lupin!"

She turned and saw Draco Malfoy walking out of the Apothecary. He was a Slytherin third year student.

"What d'you want, Draco?" she asked wearily.

His eyes narrowed.

"Heard about Sirus Black?"

Anna sighed.

"Who _hasn't _heard about him? Now what do you want?"

His pale, pointed face seemed to glow under that mop of blonde hair that was slicked back.

"Are you serious?" he breathed, "I'd thought you'd know by now."

"Know what? Either explain or leave me alone."

"No, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," he said smoothly. "See you at school."

He set off down the street, leaving her to hurry along to meet Remus. Once she had her robes and had restocked her Potions kit, she and Remus left Diagon Alley.

"Mind you get all these packed before bed," he advised, "We're going to have to leave quickly in the morning."

She nodded wearily and trooped upstairs to add to the jumble of objects inside her school trunk. Once her school things were secured in her trunk, she flung herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

What exactly had Malfoy been so keen to tell her earlier? She'd worked out that it had something to do with that escaped convict, Sirius Black, or else Malfoy wouldn't have mentioned him. She'd asked Remus on their way home what he knew about the escaped convict. He'd gone rigid, and said in a strained voice, "Nothing that would interest you." The statement had stirred up a bit of curiosity in the young witch: what was he keeping from her?

She sighed, rolled over on the mattress, and stared at the picture of her mother on her bedside table. It was a photograph of Claire trying to read in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The expression on her face registered somewhere between annoyance and ammusement as she determinedly turned a page in her book, doing a very poor job of ignoring the photographer.

Anna knew very little about her mother. She knew how Claire had died, but _why _she had died was the question that was on her mind...a question Remus never seemed to want to answer.

_"Dad?"_

_She noticed Remus flinch noticeably. He did that a lot, now that she thought about it._

_"Yes, Anna?"_

_"You told me _how _Mum died," she said slowly, "but what you've neglected to mention is, _why_."_

_Remus sighed._

_"Anna, let's leave that story for later, alright?"_

_"Why?" she said a little angry, "I think I have a right to know why my own mother died."_

_Remus took a deep breath._

_"No," he said finally._

_"Dad -"_

_"_No, _Annamaria." he said, his tone suggesting she was not to bring up this touchy subject again._

* * *

Remus sighed and rolled over in his bed. He hadn't slept well since news had broken of Sirius' escape from Azkaban. How was he supposed to protect Anna from her own father? He knew the fact that he was not Anna's biological father would soon be divulged to his goddaughter unless he chose to reveal it to her himself. He wrestled with his guilt mentally into the long hours of the night.

_I can't do it, I can't loose her._

**_You're going to anyway if Caroline or Dumbledore himself chooses to tell her. What'll she think of you then?_**

_She's all I've got._

**_Get a grip on yourself mate, you'll have no one if you keep this up._**

_Keep_ what _up,_ _exactly?_

_**The lies. Avoiding the questions Anna asks you. You won't be able to avoid it at Hogwarts, and you know it.**_

Remus groaned and banished all thought from his mind. He knew the time was drawing near that he would have to tell Anna who she really was. He dreaded that more than anything, even his monthly transformation. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head, willing sleep to come quickly.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 1 is complete! Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express**

"Anna get a move on or we're going to miss it!"

Anna groaned and shoved her trolly through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She and Remus had arrived at King's Cross with ten minutes to spare. She leapt on board and set off to find a compartment. Nearly every one was full, but she managed to squeeze into one where her fellow Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, was sitting. A blonde girl was sitting across from him, radishes hanging from her ears. Anna recognized her as Luna Lovegood, who was in the same house, but a year behind her and Terry.

"Hi Terry, Luna," she said, taking the empty seat next to Luna.

"Hi," said Terry.

"Good holiday, Anna?" asked Luna.

Anna shrugged.

"Yeah I guess," she replied, "You?"

Luna nodded.

"Oh yes," she said serenely, "Daddy got very excited a few months ago; he's found evidence of an old Crumple Horned Snorkack breeding site."

Anna caught Terry's eye and fought to keep a straight face.

"Luna, I'm sure it was some other animal's breeding ground--"

Luna shook her head.

"No, it was definitely Crumple Horned Snorkacks. I've seen the pictures Daddy took."

Terry opened his mouth to say something but Anna shot him a warning look and he went back to watching the scenery fly by as the train chugged across the rainy countryside.

Anna was reading her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 _when the train suddenly slowed to a stop.

"What's going on?" asked Anna.

Terry shrugged.

"Don't know."

Luna looked around curiously, not saying anything. Suddenly, the lamps in the compartment went out.

"What the --" began Anna, but the compartment door slid open and something slipped inside. Her eyes strained through the darkness to see what it was. She grabbed Luna's arm as realization hit: it was a Dementor...one of the many soul sucking fiends that guarded Azkaban.

Anna felt cold all over as the Dementor turned its hooded head back and forth before slipping out of the compartment. It was as though all the happiness and good feeling had been drained from her body.

"You two alright?" she asked as the lights flickered back on and the train began to move again.

Terry's face was extremely pale. Luna was rather quiet, her eyes closed.

"Think so," muttered Terry finally, and Luna nodded.

"That was awful." said Anna, "What d'you reckon it wanted?"

"Sirius Black of course," said Terry, arching an eyebrow.

"But," said Anna slowly, "Why on earth would they expect Black to be hiding on here? It doesn't make sense."

Luna and Terry both shrugged. Anna sighed and went back to reading, her mind buzzing with questions.

* * *

When the train finally reached Hogsmeade station, Anna was grateful. Long silences, which was how she, Terry, and Luna had spent the remainder of the trip, didn't suit her. She dashed out of the train and joined the other older students, who were clamboring into the awaiting carriages.

When she got her turn to get into one, she found that Hermione, Ron, and a boy with jet black hair and green eyes, known as Harry Potter, were already sitting inside it.

"Hello, Anna." said Hermione as Anna sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Hermione." she replied. She looked over at Harry. "You alright, Harry?"

He nodded, closed his eyes, and shoved his glasses further up on his nose. Anna looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly.

"Dementor," said Ron simply.

"Horrible," said Anna, casting a sympathetic look at Harry before turning back to Ron, "One came into the compartment where I was too. Never felt so awful in my life."

Anna glanced out the window of the carriage as it entered the Hogwarts grounds.

"New term should be nice," she said, changing the subject, "What are you three taking?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," answered Ron and Harry at the same time. Harry seemed to be doing better now that they were clear of the Dementors.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy..." rattled of Hermione.

Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Sure you'll manage with all of that?" she asked.

Hermione gave her a look that severely reminded Anna of Professor McGonnagal, who taught Transfiguration.

"Of course," she said mildly, "What subjects are you taking?"

"Just Divination," said Anna with a shrug.

The carriages came to a hault outside the castle's front doors. Anna sighed. It was great to be back.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Sorry it's short, but I hope you all like it. please leave a review on your way out!**


	4. Boggarts and Freaky Teachers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been way too freaking long since I updated, and I'm sorry! I will try to update as often as I can, since I am working on other stories as well. Oh and I edited the prologue massively, as I realized there were some errors in it. I reccomend you go read it.**

**Author's Note #2: I decided that this is going to be mainly movieverse. just so you all know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Boggarts and Freaky Teachers**

Later, Anna was hardly paying attention to what was going on in the Great Hall. She was tired, and wanted to get up to Ravenclaw Tower. She _did _manage to hear Dumbledore make two new staffing announcements: the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, would be taking over Care of Magical Creatures, and Remus Lupin would be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post.

She applauded when she watched him stand and make a short bow, but as he sat back down Anna noted Snape, who was sitting next to him. The Potions Master looked livid, though Remus seemed not to notice. She tried focussing on Dumbledore, who was still speaking.

"...until further notice, will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." he was saying. "The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Whilst I have been assured that their pressence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution," he surveyed the students gravely over his half-moon spectacles. "The Dementors are viscious creatures. They do not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you." he paused. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

Anna frowned and looked at Padma Patil, who was sitting next to her.

"Why would we give those awful things reason to hurt us?" she said in a low voice, "Is he daft?"

Padma shrugged and changed the subject as they left the hall to go to bed.

"Have you got permission to visit Hogsmeade?" she asked.

Anna grinned.

"Of course," she said as they headed down the corridor toward the Ravenclaw Common room. "It's going to be amazing, I've heard all about the village from Dad. I can't wait to visit Honeydukes."

The two remained deep in discussion til Anna saw the door that led to their common room. A fourth-year girl named Cho Chang had just gained access and when she turned and saw them, she smiled and held it open.

"Thanks," Anna told her gratefully, as they passed the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four Hogwarts founders, "I didn't fancy having to try and answer one of those questions. Too tired."

"You're welcome," said Cho. The girls parted ways at the dormitories - Anna and Padma headed for the third year's, and Cho to the fourth. Anna was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"How's Anna doing?"

Remus looked up, startled by the question. He and Dumbledore were walking down the deserted corridor that led to his office.

"Fine," he said with a shrug.

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"You still haven't told her." It was not a question.

Remus did not respond.

"She deserves to know the truth, you know...no matter what Sirius did, he _is_ her father."

Remus said nothing, but bid the headmaster good night, and went into his office.

* * *

Anna was out of breath as she hurried up the North Tower the next day. When she reached the classroom where Divination was supposed to be held, she sank onto a comfy armchair. Beside her were seated Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, both Gryffindor third-years. Harry and Ron were at the table in front of her.

"Hey Anna," said Seamus, grinning at her.

She smiled back.

"Hi Seamus, Dean," she nodded at them both.

"Welcome, my children." said a misty voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with gray hair, dressed in green, and wearing enormous glasses glided into view. She could have been an human sized grasshopper, in Anna's oppinion. "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. You shall discover if you posses the Sight -" several students laughed as she strode forward and bumped into a table. "I am Professor Trelawny, and together we shall cast ourselves into the future!"

"What a load of rubbish," said a lofty voice, and Anna was stunned to see Hermione now sitting between Harry and Ron. She was certain she'd seen them arive without her.

Professor Trelawny had advanced on another Gryffindor third year known as Neville Longbottom.

"You, boy!" she said, "Is your grandmother quite well?"

"I...I think so."

Trelawny shook her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," then she continued, "The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you."

Anna pretended to listen as Dean and Seamus tried to read each other's tea leaves, and then Professor Trelawny screamed.

She was looking at Harry, her already magnified eyes huge.

"You have...the Grim." she said.

"It takes the form of a giant spectral dog," said one boy as another classmate asked what the Grim was. "It's one of the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death."

Curiosity invaded Anna and she got up to see Harry's tea cup. Sure enough, the shape of the tea leaves bore a resemblance to a dog.

"It's probably nothing." she said uncertainly, "Harry's faced death over and over again and managed to survive. It's got to be a coincidence."

Hermione turned and grinned at her. Professor Trelawny however, was looking at Anna strangely. Anna found herself a little frightened by the woman's expression; she was certainly very freaky.

"I think you'll find, my dear, that in this classroom, there is no such thing as coincidence." she said. "Class dismissed."

* * *

When she arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, Anna was already angry; she'd heard that Malfoy had gone and done something stupid in Care of Magical Creatures the previous day, which had resulted in the sling around his arm, and the bandages.

"What happened?" she asked Ron in a low voice as the class gathered in the room, which was empty except for a wardrobe that was shaking slightly.

"Hippogriffs," responded the redhead. "You're not supposed to insult them. Malfoy did."

"That complete _ass._" said Anna, casting a dark look in the Slytherin's direction. He caught her looking and smirked.

At that moment, Remus walked in.

"Can anyone tell me what's inside?" he pointed at the wardrobe.

"That's a boggart, that is," called Dean.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas, and what exactly is a boggart?"

"A shape shifter." Hermione's voice rang clear over the crowd of students. "It takes the shape of whatever frightens us the most. That's what makes them so -"

Remus nodded.

"So terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it - without wands if you please. After me - _Riddikulus!_"

"_Riddikulus!" _recited the class.

"Very good," said Remus. He beckoned Neville to him. "What frightens you most of all?"

Neville mumbled his answer, and Remus asked him to repeat it.

"Professor Snape."

There was a general outcry of laughter at this. Remus whispered something in the Gryffindor's ear, then pointed his wand at the wardrobe door, which opened. To Anna's amazement, Snape stepped out of it, and when she turned her attention to Neville, he was slowly pulling out his wand.

"_Riddikulus!_" he said, pointing his wand at Snape.

More laughter ensued as Snape was now wearing an ugly hat upon which sat a stuffed bird, which, if Anna had anything to say about it, went very nicely with the awful green dress and fox-scarf.

"Next!" yelled Remus as Neville moved aside. Anna gasped; he meant _her_. That much was obvious as she was standing right behind Neville. She stepped forward. The boggart surveyed her for a moment, then changed form.

Anna screamed.

* * *

**hahaaha - cliffhanger! what's Anna's boggart? Guesses? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions?**

**And of course, please review! No flames, just constructive criticism please!**


	5. Discussions and a Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: again sorry for the gap. not gonna lie, updates are gonna be spaced out, 'cause I've had a lot to figure out and a lot of writer's block. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this update.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Discussions and a Letter**

"You didn't have to send me out of the lesson."

"We both know why I did. You had a panic attack."

Anna scowled. She was sitting in Remus's office with him later that night.

"Wouldn't you if your own boggart turned out to be your dead mother?" Anna had seen enough pictures of Claire to know the woman the boggart had turned into. "You know my biggest fear is being abandoned, Dad. Like she abandoned us...me."

Remus stared at her, hoping she didn't notice how nervous he'd become. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven.

"She didn't abandon you," he said firmly. "She went to find out what had happened with Harry's parents. When her body...when I saw it..." Remus's voice trailed off, and Anna sighed.

"Sounds like her body ought to be _your_ biggest fear, not, as I've heard, a small silver orb." she said.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Annamaria," he said flatly. Anna's head jerked up at the use of her full name. She _hated _when he called her by it. She made a mental note never to name her children anything old fashioned. "I made a judgement call as your professor. End of discussion." he glanced at the clock again. "Off to bed with you."

She left, and he sighed, hoping what he'd said had appeased her for now.

* * *

_Aunt Carrie,_

_First day of the term went okay. Although I think Dad overreacted during Defense Against the Dark Arts. My boggart turned out to be Mum...telling me she'd never wanted me, that she'd abandoned us. I had a panic attack and Dad sent me out of the classroom. I could have handled it if he'd given me a chance to!_

_I need to know who killed her. More importantly, why she was killed in the first place. Don't tell me I'm too young to understand these things like you have before; I'm not a child anymore. I'm thirteen._

_Please. Mum would want you to tell me. I know it._

_Anna_

The adolescent bit her lip nervously as she sealed the letter and attached it to one of the school owls. As the barn owl she'd selected took off, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped Caroline would answer her, even though she had every reason to suspect that she would find some excuse to avoid answering as she usually did.

She turned and left the Owlery.

* * *

She was writing an essay for Snape's Potions class later in the Ravenclaw common room when Padma interrupted her.

"Did you see? First Hosmeade weekend's been posted: Halloween." she said.

"Mmm." Anna pursed her lips and scratched out a mispelled term in her essay.

Padma frowned.

"What's going on with you? You're never this meticulous with your homework."

Anna's patience, already thin, broke.

"Padma, I've got a lot going on right now. School work is the only thing I can control, so I'm going to keep working on that." she paused. "But yes, I am excited about Hogsmeade. Can't wait."

Padma stared at her uncertainly.

"Alright." she said slowly, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good night," said Anna, who had already turned her attention back to the essay.

_That Hogsmeade weekend better get here quickly. _she thought irritably.

* * *

Sirius, in dog form, slumped against a nearby tree. The house he'd shared with Claire, or rather ruins, lay behind him. A lone headstone to the left read,

_Claire Lupin_

_October 12, 1961 - November 9, 1981_

_Beloved wife, sister, mother, friend_

This was only one of the few things bothering him at the moment. Number one, why did Claire's surname on the stone read, 'Lupin'? He'd never recieved any notification in Azkaban that she wanted to file for divorce. Number two, if Claire was dead, where was Anna? Then he realized - _Remus_. They'd named the werewolf her godfather - obviously he was raising her, with help from Claire's sister. Number three, _why _and _how_ had Claire died?

He added all these questions under a very important item on his mental to-do list:

_Talk to Moony._

That of course, would have to wait til after he dealt with a certain rat.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this...I'm a little unhappy with it, I was going to make her boggart different, but then the story would have changed a bit and I wasn't too keen on that. **

**Anyhow, please review, and remember, only constructive criticism please. :)**


	6. Arguments and a Break In Attempt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: again sorry for the gap. hope you all enjoy this update.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Arguments and a Break In Attempt**

Anna shrugged on her jacket and grabbed her Hogsmeade permission form. At long last, the first weekend where the students could visit the village outside of the Hogwarts grounds was here. The students had gathered in the courtyard, where McGonnagal was now lecturing them.

"These visits to Hogsmeade village are a priviledge," she said sternly as Anna joined the group. "Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that priviledge will not be extended again. No permission slip signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule Potter." she added as Harry approached. Anna sighed, approached the Deputy Headmistress, and handed over her own form.

"Thank you, Miss Lupin." she said shortly.

"But Professor, I thought that if you signed it, then I _could _go." said Harry.

"I can't, only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate!" She started to walk away, then turned and put a hand briefly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Potter, that's my final word."

"Forget about it, guys," he said dejectedly, looking at Ron and Hermione, who'd been waiting for him. "See you later."

Hermione waved to him briefly before taking off with Ron. Anna looked back at Harry.

"Want me to bring you back anything?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"No, but thanks anyway, Anna." he said softly. "Have fun."

Anna smiled at him before turning and running to keep up with the rest of the students.

* * *

Remus was sitting in his office, looking over some essays when the flames in his fireplace hissed. Startled, he looked up to see that they'd turned emerald green. A few moments later, a woman stepped out of the grate. She could have been Claire's twin - the only thing different was the hair and eye color. Where Claire had been russet haired and blue eyed, Caroline had green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Hello, Remus." she said shortly as she dusted the soot off of her cherry red colored robes.

"Caroline," he said, wondering why on earth she had shown up without giving him any prior notice. "This is a surprise. What is it?"

She stalked over to his desk and slammed down two items: The week's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ and a letter. Remus arched an eyebrow as he recognised Anna's handwriting.

"So she's now appealing to you for answers again." he said mildly. "As she always does when I don't give them. Fascinating."

Caroline scowled and pointed to the headline on the front page of the newspaper_. 'Black Sighted - Terror Mounts Among Population'_.

"That's nothing new." said Remus, "Probably another hoax, there's been one every now and again since he left the prison."

"The location," pressed Caroline, her eyes narrowing, "That's _five miles _from the home he had with Claire...and not far from Hogwarts."

Remus's stomach lurched. If Sirius had gone back to his and Claire's house - what was left of it - and had seen the headstone, he was in real trouble. He remembered when they'd buried her. Caroline had been the one who engraved the headstone - at his request. He hadn't felt Anna deserved to know that her mother had been married to a traitor.

"If he comes to Hogwarts -" she started.

"You really think he'd harm a hair on his own daughter's head?"

"I don't know what he'll do, Remus!" she nearly shouted, her anger now apparant. Then her voice softened. "I think it's time we tell her the truth."

Remus thought about it.

"No." he said finally, straightening the stack of essays on his desk. "No. I'm her guardian, Caroline, not you. I'll decide when it's time to tell her."

"Admit it, you're getting sick of lying to her. I see it every time the two of you visit, and she calls you _Dad_."

Remus winced, and Caroline smiled triumphantly.

"See? You _are _feeling guilty!"

"I will tell her," he said coldly. "and I will decide when. I think it's time you left." he nodded at the grate.

Seconds later, she was gone in a flash of green flames.

* * *

Anna stared out at the Shrieking Shack.

"...the most haunted building in Britain," she heard someone say as they passed.

Oh yes, she'd heard the rumors about the Shack, how no one dared approach it. Something went _bang! _behind her, and she let out a small shriek before turning and seeing Malfoy and one of his cronies, Crabbe, laughing at her. Malfoy had his wand out and was clutching it tightly.

"What the hell was that for?" she cried angrily.

"Entertainment." smirked Malfoy. "You're fun to scare, you know that, Lupin?"

"Try it again," she warned him, her voice low, and menacing, as she pulled out her own wand, and pointed it at him, "and you'll see how _fun_ scaring me is."

"What a _black _temper you've got," he said, and Crabbe laughed. "Wouldn't want to cross you."

"You've never seen me in a full temper before," she spat, "but keep pushing me, and you'll see how _black _my temper gets."

She had no idea why either of them had placed emphasis on the word 'black', but she only assumed he was refering to just that - her mood. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"I'll be seeing you around, Lupin," he said, before walking away, Crabbe at his heels.

* * *

She was exhausted when she returned to Hogwarts later with the other students. Other than the run-in with Malfoy, she'd had a wonderful time - her lone bag consisted of items from Zonko's, as well as loads of candy from Honeyduke's.

"Hi Anna." called Luna when she entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. "How was it?"

"It was amazing," she replied, "Here." she tossed her a bar of chocolate from her bag.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She went up to the Girls Dormitory and deposited her bag on her bed.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone, and Anna was getting ready for bed, when Penelope Clearwater, another Ravenclaw, and the new Head Girl (A/N: I did check the book to be sure, and Rowling doesn't mention who the new Head Girl is...I am assuming it was Penelope), entered the Girls Dormitory.

"We're to go to the Great Hall." she announced. "Dumbledore's orders. The boys are being told already. Go on."

Anna arched an eyebrow at Padma Patil and grabbed her dressing gown before joining the procession down to the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors were there as well.

"What's going on?" she asked Terry when she spotted him.

"One of the Gryffindors said that Sirius Black tried to break into their tower." he replied. "The Portrait of the Fat Lady was slashed."

Dumbledore had conjured many sleeping bags, which the students now clambored into. Anna felt wide awake, and lay staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns about your appointment of -"

"Not a single teacher would have helped Black enter this castle. I'm quite convinced that the castle is safe, and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

Anna frowned. Was Snape _that _desperate for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post that he would accuse Remus of helping Black?

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?" the Potions Master asked.

"Perhaps," mused the Headmaster. "but for now let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world truly our own...swim in the deepest ocean, or glide over the highest cloud."

Snape frowned.

"And Lupin?"

"You know the answer to that, Severus. It's his decision." Dumbledore's stern tone made it clear that this subject was not up for discussion.

Anna yawned and rolled over. A few feet away, she spotted Harry lying near where Dumbledore and Snape stood. He caught her eye.

_What was that about? _she mouthed.

As Dumbledore and Snape made to leave the Great Hall, he shrugged and rolled over.

Anna yawned and snuggled down in her sleeping bag, wondering if Caroline had recieved her owl.

She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Another update done! Yay! Hope you all liked it, please leave a review on your way out! No flames, constructive critiscism only please!**


	7. Essays and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow long time no update. Again, my apologies. Writer's block, plus other stories to update equals spacy updates. I know this is short, but I needed something up, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Essays and Quidditch**

_Anna,_

_As I've told you, I've told you everything you need to know._

_Hope to see you and Remus at Christmas._

_Aunt Caroline_

Anna stared at the letter in disbelief.

Seriously? Two freaking lines, and she was just supposed to go about her day and get through her lessons like it was normal?

Not likely. She crumpled the letter and tossed it to the ground.

"_Incendio._" she muttered, pointing her wand at it. The paper ignited.

"Anna? What are you doing?" she looked up to see Harry walking toward her.

"Burning some old notes." she lied. "They're from last year - and seeing as Lockhart was our teacher, they're rubbish."

Harry laughed and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Very true."

"Are you ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow?" she asked. "Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Should be a good game, right?"

He nodded.

"Definitely." he said. "Are you coming?"

She smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The last thing Anna expected to see in Defense Against the Dark Arts, was Snape walking in, using his wand to close the shutters of the windows.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." he said when he had reached the front of the room.

Most of the students did it without question.

She frowned, twisting around in her seat as Harry called,

"Please sir, where's Professor Lupin?"

Wait...was the full moon tonight? That would explain a lot. Anna sighed, waiting for Snape's response.

"That's not really your concern, is it Potter?" he said coolly. "Suffice it to say that your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four!"

She barely listened as Hermione questioned the lesson (Werewolves. Well that was different.), and Harry protested against the essay Snape had assigned - two rolls of parchment? That was insane - because of the Quidditch match tomorrow.

She sighed. She just wanted to go back to her dormitory and relax a little.

That didn't look like it was going to happen.

* * *

Anna hated rain.

Okay maybe she didn't really hate it, but she was not really partial to watching a Quidditch match in the middle of a torrential downpour. Sure, she knew that the matches weren't canceled unless extreme circumstances permitted (she was forcibly reminded of the match that had been canceled last year because Hermione had been attacked by whatever monster lived in the Chamber of Secrets), but a little notice would have been nice. She was freezing.

One of the Gryffindor Chasers' - Katie Bell? - brooms caught fire from a lightning strike and she saw Harry swerve to avoid her.

Then she saw the Hufflepuff seeker - Cedric Diggory - streak off with Harry on his tail. So the Snitch had to have been spotted. Great.

She tucked several sopping wet strands of hair behind her ear and tried to watch as the two sped off into the clouds.

Ten minutes later, she screamed, and she knew she wasn't the only one.

Harry was falling toward the ground, broom nowhere to be seen. To her amazement and relief, she noticed that he did not hit the ground hard (someone, was it Luna? told her that Dumbledore had prevented it).

She turned and left the stands, running straight for the castle.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Thoughts?**

**No flames please.**


	8. It's Obvious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: My apologies for the wait, things have been crazy, and I've had some writer's block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's Obvious**

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"

"Peaky? What do you expect, he fell over a hundred feet!"

"Yeah, Ron, let's walk you off the top of the Astronomy Tower and see what you look like!"

"Looks a right sight better than he normally does though."

One of the boys chuckled. Hermione glanced over at Anna, who was sitting in a chair by the wall. She hadn't moved from that spot since Harry had been brought in.

The fact that the Ravenclaw had had a crush on her friend since last year was painfully obvious; Hermione was actually wondering how long it would take for Anna to get up enough courage to actually say something to Harry.

If she did it before the end of the year, it would be a miracle.

Harry chose that moment to regain conciousness, and she turned her attention back to him.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh brilliant," he said sarcastically.

One of the twins perched on the other side of the mattress.

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate." he said.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he sat up on the bed.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Well...you fell off your broom." said Ron weakly.

Harry fixed with a look that said 'Seriously?' He felt awful...though that was probably due more to the Dementors, not his fall. His eyes fell on Anna, curled up in a chair near the wall, watching the group around his bed furtively.

Her russet hair was dry now, though it hung limply around her face. She looked tired and...like she'd been crying? What was that about?

He shook himself mentally and returned his attention back to his friends.

* * *

Anna got up slowly from her chair as Hermione informed Harry that Hufflepuff had ended up winning the match, and that Dumbledore was infuriated over the Dementors breaching the castle grounds.

Her heart dropped sadly as she watched Ron pick up what she knew to be the remains of -

" - your broom, it flew into the Whomping Willow, and well -"

He unfurled the blanket, showing Harry what remained of his broom.

Harry's face fell.

"I'm really sorry, Harry." her voice was soft, but she knew he heard her; his green eyes found her blue, and a thin smile briefly flashed across his lips before it was replaced with a grimace.

"Thanks Anna." he replied.

She was now very aware of the fact that Ron, Hermione, and the others were watching either her, or Harry. It made her feel so uncomfortable.

"Um...I'll see you in class." she said, and then she hurried out of the ward.

She didn't know Hermione followed her.

* * *

"Anna wait!"

She was ascending the steps that led to the door with the eagle door knocker when Hermione caught up to her.

"Hermione!" she said, "What is it, is Harry okay?"

The brunette smiled slightly.

"Calm down, he's fine," she said. "I wanted to talk to you."

Anna arched an eyebrow and leaned against the stone banister of the staircase.

"About?" she said.

"You like Harry." It wasn't a question.

Anna's face fell.

"What? No, I don't...not that way, and why would you...that's not like you Hermione...I never pegged you as one to meddle in relationships -"

Hermione held up a hand.

"I'm not meddling, and as far as you and I know, I'm asking you about Snape's essay for _Defense Against the Dark Arts_."

Anna sighed.

"Oh please, no one knows more about that stupid essay than you. Harry and Ron aren't stupid, you know...at least not by our standards."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh no, 'stupid' is Crabbe and Goyle...maybe even Malfoy, but not Harry or Ron."

Anna sat down on the steps.

"So come up with another excuse if they ask what you wanted from me. Why...?"

"It's obvious." stated the Gryffindor. "and I don't know why I'm confronting you about it to be honest..."

Anna nodded knowingly, adjusting her jacket.

"You don't want to see him get hurt." she replied.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Anna stood up.

"You know, _I _could use some help with that essay." she said hopefully.

Hermione laughed again as Anna helped her up.

"Go get your things and we'll go to the library."

* * *

Caroline was reading upstairs in her study when she heard a crashing noise in the hall. Her hand reached into the drawer of her bedside table and grabbed her wand.

"Who's there?" she called.

Her bedroom door opened and she nearly fainted.

Sirius Black was standing in the doorway, staring at her.

* * *

**Sooo I hope you all liked it...**

**Thoughts?**

**You may leave constructive criticism if you want to, but remember, I don't accept flames.**


	9. Arguments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Arguments**

Caroline reached for her wand, even as Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Carrie." he said.

"Right, escaped convict isn't going to hurt his sister-in-law, sure - I believe you." Fingers closed tightly around her wand as she stood. "I'll alert the Ministry. You know I will."

Sirius nodded solemnly. Caroline noted how haggard he looked.

She also noted how she didn't care much.

Not after what he had put her sister through.

"I'll be long gone by then." he said. "I just have questions I need to ask you."

Caroline arched an eyebrow and Sirius' stomach lurched; he was reminded of Claire a lot.

"And you think I'm going to answer them?" she said quietly. "I ought to send a message to Remus too. Though he's done a fine job of stepping into a paternal role, unlike you. Honestly if he hadn't, I'm sure he could have convinced her that you don't give two shits about her -"

Sirius' eyes flashed.

"That's a lie." he snarled.

Caroline laughed.

"Really? You know she thinks Remus is her biological father?" she said coolly. "For heaven's sake, they're fine without you. Anna deserves a father that won't abandon her."

"I never did!" shouted Sirius, "You know damn well what happened!"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, our whole world does, Sirius. You betrayed James and Lily."

"No!"

"And then you killed Peter!"

"Shut the hell up!" screamed Sirius, and Caroline actually took pleasure in the fact that he was crying. "I know I screwed up - I know I'm to blame for Claire's death - and yes, I know she's dead! I've seen the headstone!"

Caroline went white in the face.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, I've seen it! I was there, Carrie, I saw what's left of our house! Be a decent sister instead of a full on bitch and tell me what happened!"

Caroline shook her head.

"No. You forfeited the right to know _anything _about Claire's death when you decided to go blow Peter up." She lifted her wand. "I'm giving you five seconds before I notify the Aurors."

He looked at her pleadingly, even when she pointed her wand at him.

In a flash, he shifted back into his Animagus form and bounded out of the room.

Caroline felt her breathing return to normal once she heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

Anna sighed and curled up on one of the benches in the courtyard, rereading an essay she'd written for Transfiguration.

She was so tired. At least Hermione had told her that Harry had left the Hospital wing in good shape.

"Hey! Lupin!"

She barely had time to react as something struck her in the head.

"Hey!"

Luckily whatever had struck her was soft, but she didn't check to see what it was. She turned to see Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle advancing.

Her wand was out of her robes within seconds.

"Try that again, Draco! I dare you!"

She was vaguely aware of many students stopping to watch - Harry, Ron and Hermione among the mix.

Malfoy smirked.

"You know he's not really your dad, right?" A bright flash of red light burst from his wand, which she dodged. "You've got one screwed up life, Lupin."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "_Expelliarmus!_"

He laughed and quickly sidestepped, avoiding the spell.

"_Enough!_"

Silence fell. Professor Snape was walking toward them.

"Ms. Lupin, forty points from Ravenclaw, and detention with me this Saturday! Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin, and meet me in my office in ten minutes!"

Anna fought back tears. It was Malfoy's fault - he was the instigator -

"It's not her fault!"

Her heart leapt.

_Harry._

She turned to see the Boy Who Lived scowling at Snape.

"Malfoy attacked her - he started the duel!"

Snape's lip curled.

"Potter, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut unless you want to join Ms. Lupin in detention. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now all of you get to your lessons."

The group of students that had congregated didn't need telling twice, leaving Anna and Harry in the court yard.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Harry touched her arm hesitantly.

Anna was staring in the direction Snape and Malfoy had gone, Malfoy's words ringing in her ears:

_"You know he's not your dad right?"_

_"You've got one screwed up life, Lupin."_

"Anna?" Harry looked scared. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

She shook her head frantically.

"No, I - I need to go see Professor Lupin." she said faintly. "Would you mind walking with me?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

**Now before you guys get any ideas, Harry and Anna aren't getting together just yet, but as far as what Draco said...does she find out, or doesn't she? hehe.**

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please...constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
